


What Should Have Been Said

by MH_175



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MH_175/pseuds/MH_175
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Harry should have said at the Triwizard Tournament selection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Should Have Been Said

With another flash, to the astonishment of everyone another scrap of paper floated out of the goblet’s flames. Harry watched with a sinking feeling in his gut as the paper floated to Dumbledore’s waiting hand.   
“The, ahem, fourth contestant in the Triwizard Tournament will be Harry Potter”  
Harry stood and cleared his throat  
“No. That’s all right, I’m good, I rescind, resign, forfeit, what have you. Thanks but no thank you. I can already see where this is going and it’s nowhere good.”


End file.
